Kiyose Matsumoto
'Kiyose Matsumoto '(松本 清瀬 Matsumoto Kiyose) is a 17 year old yet clumsy girl that is friends with Hibari Oume, Akitsu Otake, and Makoto Sayama. In her past life, Kiyose was a nurse and vice-lieutenant doctor for the Japanese Imperial Army in World War II, and chronologically Pardonner's first master after he was given to her by Roger Dunstan. Kiyose worked under Koun Shakujii while bringing Pardonner around in the guise of her little brother that had no other family. In the 21st Century, she became the new master of Pardonner, therefore replacing Shakujii after he died. Appearance Kiyose has a very studious and conservative appearance, almost always seen with a book in her arms, and wearing long skirts, dresses or jeans. She has dark blue eyes with a pair of glasses and long blackish-blue hair tied into two pigtails, worn with two light blue clips on each side. Due to her age and her requirement to be in school most of the time, she is often seen in her Senjo Academy uniform, but her skirt is much longer than her friends. At Sayama's party she wears a long, light-colored pleated dress that poofs out at the end, with a brooch on the collar. Her two front hair locks are braided, tied into her two pigtails in the back. In her past life, she wore a standard nurse's uniform, consisting of a long, dark dress, a hat with a bow in the front, and her hair in a single braid. Gallery Matsumoto_Color.jpg|Kiyose (color) 569.09.2ec99.jpg|11-years-old Kiyose kiyosem.png|Kiyose in her past life Personality Kiyose has a rather timid and skittish personality, yet she is sometimes shown to be outspoken, but in a flustered way. However, she displays a more confident and mature side when dealing with Jun Chichibu. She likes to read yaoi manga and adores the fact that Yamato Agari and Rune Kodaira are always together. According to her profile in the Data Compilations, she is in the manga club at her high school and likes BL academy manga. In Ultimo Ulate, she was even the class librarian in elementary school. Kiyose stated that she dislikes reality to Jun, which might be the reason she likes to read manga so much. While quick to make certain assumptions, she didn't believe Hibari Oume when she said that a bus got cut in two, and was surprised when Oume said that Yamato and Rune were at incident. Relationships Yamato Agari Like her friends, Kiyose met Yamato when they were in 5th grade, as shown in Ultimo Ulate. However, Kiyose acts kinder and friendlier to him than her other friends do and does not insult him like rest. Hibari Oume Knowing her since at least before the 5th grade, they have shown to be always together, along with Akitsu and Sayama. As for this fact they can also be assumed to get along well with each other so-so. Pardonner In the past, Kiyose was student in a military medical school, where she met Roger Dunstan and was given Pardonner. She later used Pardonner's healing ability to aid soldiers in the war she participated in, claiming him as her "brother". Sometime later, Kiyose died from a mine explosion, giving Parodnner to her mentor, Koun Shakujii, and was later reincarnated with no memories of him. After Shakujii dies, Kiyose becomes Pardonner's new master and gains back her memories. With the present circumstances, Kiyose seems to try to spoil Pardonner and please him with things like a lavish dinner, but is saddened that he hardly responses to her in the way she wants. She adores Parodnner, finding him "adorable" and is awkwardly formal towards him. Koun Shakujii While Kiyose did not meet Dr. Shakujii in the present, she worked under him in her past life seventy years prior to the series and lot a of respect towards to him. Whenever Kiyose was in despair from all of the war zones she visited, Dr. Shakujii comforted her and set an example for Kiyose by helping others even in the harshest of places and never losing faith. After he died, Kiyose dedicated herself to preserve Dr. Shakujii's will. Trivia *In Chapter 21, Yamato mentions that her parents are famous authors, enabling Kiyose and her family to live in a Taisho-era mansion. *Being 17 at the start of the series, Kiyose is the oldest of all her friends. *The name "Kiyose" originates from one of the 23 special wards of Tokyo. Category:Characters Category:Female